looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers
Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers is a 1992 Looney Tunes short directed by Greg Ford and Terry Lennon. Plot Bugs narrates that strange carrots have traveled from outer space to Earth. He wakes up in his rabbit hole and remarks that he is late for work. His "work" consists of performing routines with Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Daffy Duck. During the first routine, there is a strange pile of glowing carrots in the background, but Bugs ignores them. Taking a plane to the Wild West, Bugs goes through the old "I dare you to step across this line" gag with Sam. After Sam falls off the cliff and makes his way back up, he sees a pile of strange carrots along the cactus. Bugs then takes a "Grey Hare" bus to meet with Daffy. They perform the "Rabbit Season, Duck Season" routine and hunters shoot Daffy. Again the carrots appear, but this time they are shown attacking Daffy as Bugs leaves for home. The next day, Bugs wakes up and returns to "work", but Elmer looks and acts like a "pale stereotype" of his former self. Elmer appears poorly-drawn with choppy animation and a voice like a broken record. When he offers Bugs a carrot, Bugs leaves to find Sam. Sam has also fallen victim to the carrots. Bugs finds the pale stereotype version of Sam, who wears a smiley face sticker on his shirt and forever says he doesn't want to hurt him (while moving like a character in a poorly animated 1960s television cartoon), and walks off the cliff himself. When the fake Sam offers Bugs a carrot, Bugs then leaves to find Daffy. Daffy, who has also fallen victim to the carrots, now flickers in and out of frame, and none of his body parts are well-attached. (At one point, his mouth is done Clutch Cargo style!) He is also strangely friendly to Bugs, apologizing for their feud over the years through a human mouth attached to his beak. After Daffy gets shot by the hunters yet again, he returns, riddled with holes, and offers Bugs a carrot. This time Bugs accepts the carrot. Bugs tries to figure out why the others appear so different. The carrot produces a pale stereotype of Bugs. The impostor attempts to kill the real Bugs with an axe and Bugs runs off screaming (but stops to remark "You know something, folks? This is the scariest part of the picture."). The Looney Tunes end theme plays, but Bugs interrupts, claiming he must get to the bottom of the mystery. He finds tags on Elmer, Sam, and Daffy indicating that the impostors were made on the planet Nudnik, and realizes he must launch them into space to get the original Tunes back. He collects the now malfunctioning "pods" into a sack marked "pale stereotypes". He fires them into space, in a sequence with literal-minded depictions of the Milky Way and the Dog Star. Finally, a mouth materializes in a black hole and swallows the imposters. The next day, Bugs wakes up and outwits the real Elmer, Sam, and Daffy who have all come back. After the credits roll, an impostor Porky Pig wearing pants pops out of the Looney Tunes drum, trying to utter the line "That's All Folks!" Bugs then comes in and throws out the impostor, and then drags in the real Porky Pig and places him inside the drum. Bugs walks off as Porky chuckles and then says his line. Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig * Thurl Ravenscroft as the Black Hole (uncredited) Availability * (2005) DVD - Space Jam 2-Disc Special Edition (edited; all scenes with Yosemite Sam are deleted due to "time allotment.") * (2010) DVD - The Essential Bugs Bunny, Disc 2 (unedited) * (2020) DVD - Looney Tunes Parodies Collection (unedited) Notes * Production code: 255179. * It was first released in the 1992 television special Bugs Bunny's Creature Features, and never received an official theatrical release. * It is a parody of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. * The short was aired as a stand-alone on Nickelodeon, and then Cartoon Network. * An edited version of the cartoon appears in the Space Jam 2-Disc Special Edition DVD as a special feature. Yosemite Sam originally appeared in the cartoon, but was taken out by Warner Bros. due to "time allotment." Sam can still be heard in the edited version, when all of the Looney Tunes' "pods" are about to be launched into space. * This short re-uses music from "Drip-Along Daffy", "Lighter Than Hare", "Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century", "Wideo Wabbit", "Barbary-Coast Bunny", "Duck Amuck", "Rabbit Seasoning", "Bugsy and Mugsy", "Double or Mutton", "A Kiddies Kitty", "Bewitched Bunny", "Guided Muscle", "The Slap-Hoppy Mouse", "Scrambled Aches", "Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z", "Stupor Duck", "There They Go-Go-Go!", and "Half-Fare Hare". Gallery Snatchers4.JPG Snatchers5.JPG Snatchers6.JPG Snatchers7.JPG Snatchers8.JPG Snatchers9.JPG Snatchers10.JPG Snatchers11.JPG Snatchers12.JPG Snatchers13.JPG Snatchers14.JPG Snatchers15.JPG Snatchers16.JPG Snatchers17.JPG Snatchers18.JPG Snatchers19.JPG Snatchers20.JPG Snatchers21.JPG Snatchers22.JPG Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Yosemite Sam Cartoons Category:Cartoons that contain excerpts from "Powerhouse" Category:Shorts Category:1992 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Greg Ford Category:Bugs Bunny's Creature Features Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Terry Lennon Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Frank Raciti